new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Warner Bros. Crossy Road/Characters
Here's the list of characters for Warner Bros. Crossy Road. Characters (%) - Secret ''Legend of the Guardians'' ''Happy Feet'' ''Scooby-Doo'' *Scooby-Doo *Shaggy Rogers *Fred Jones *Daphne Blake *Velma Dinkley *Scrappy-Doo *Scooby-Dum *Yabba-Doo *Scooby-Dee *Vincent Van Ghoul *Flim Flam *Weerd and Bogel *Thorn *Dusk *Luna *Red Herring *Sheriff Bronson Stone *Hot Dog Water *Mayor Fred Jones, Sr. *Mayor Janet Nettles *Mr. E *Angel Dynamite *Professor Pericles *Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves *Nova *Alice May *The Evil Entity ''Yogi Bear and Friends'' *Yogi Bear *Boo-Boo Bear *Cindy Bear *Ranger Smith *Huckleberry Hound *Pixie *Dixie *Mr. Jinks *Snagglepuss *Major Minor *Yakky Doodle *Chopper the Bulldog *Fibber Fox *Alfy Gator *Hokey Wolf *Ding-a-Long Wolf *Ruff *Reddy *Wally Gator *Mr. Twiddle *Touché Turtle *Dum Dum *Lippy the Lion *Hardy Har Har *Magilla Gorilla *Punkin' Puss *Mushmouse *Ricochet Rabbit *Droop-a-Long *Peter Potamus *Breezly *Sneezly *Atom Ant *Secret Squirrel *Morocco Mole *Paw Rugg *Maw Rugg *Floral Rugg *Claude Hopper *Shag Rugg *Squiddly Diddly *Winsome Witch ''Looney Tunes''/''Merrie Melodies'' *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Porky Pig *Wile E. Coyote *The Road Runner *Tweety Bird *Sylvester *Taz *Pepe Le Pew *Lola Bunny *Granny *Foghorn Leghorn *Barnyard Dawg *Petunia Pig *Elmer Fudd *Yosemite Sam *Marvin the Martian *K-9 *Speedy Gonzales *Mac *Tosh *Gossamer (%) *Witch Hazel (%) *Pete Puma (%) *Claude Cat (%) *Henery Hawk (%) *Hippety Hopper (%) *Egghead Jr. (%) *Michigan J. Frog (%) *Beaky Buzzard (%) *Miss Prissy (%) *Cool Cat (%) *Red Riding Hood (%) *Inki (%) *Leprechaun (%) *Playboy Penguin (%) *Slowpoke Rodriguez (%) *Bosko (%) *Foxy (%) *Roxy (%) *Hubie and Bertie (%) *Sylvester Jr. (%) *Sniffles (%) *Dodo (%) *Cecil Turtle (%) *Prototype Bugs Bunny (%) ''Tom and Jerry'' * Tom Cat * Jerry Mouse * Spike Bulldog * Butch Cat Droopy/Tex Avery * Droopy Dog * Dripple Dog * McWolf * Bucth the Irish Dog * Miss Red Vavoom * Screwball Squirrel * George Bear * Junior Bear ''Cats and Dogs'' *Lou *Butch *Mr. Tinkles *Ivy *The Mastiff *Calico *Peek *Sam *Ninja Cat *The Russian *Wolf Blitzer of CNN *Doberman *Diggs *Catherine *Seamus *Kitty Galore *Tab Lazenby *Scrumptious *Paws *Angus MacDougall *Duncan MacDougall ''Hey Alley Cat! *Catnip Alleycat *Miguel Mouse *Bella Cat *Daisy Fieldmouse *Pudgy Alligator *Luna Cheetah *Ken Duck *Stretchy Giraffe Collin the Speedy Boy The Doggies ''The Polar Express *Hero Boy *Sister Sarah *Know-It-All *Hero Girl *Billy the Lonely Boy *Gus the Toothless Boy *Conductor *Hero Boy's Father *Santa Claus *Hero Boy's Mother *Boy on Train *Pastry Chef *Waiter *Smokey and Steamer *Elf *Elf General *Elf Lieutenant *Elf Singer *Little Boy *Acrobatic Elf ''The Ant Bully'' *Lucas Nickle *Nova *Zoc *Queen Ant *Stan Beals *Kreela *Fugax *Grandma *Doreen Nickle *Steve *Fred Nickle *Wasp Leader *Nicky *Soldier Ant *The Head of Council *Tiffany Nickle *Beetle *Glowworm *Fly ''The LEGO Movie'' *Emmet *Wyldstyle *Batman *Unikitty *Benny *MetalBeard *Vitruvius *El Macho Wrestler *Executron *Giant Snail *Lord Business *President Business *Robo SWAT *Calamity Drone *Gail the Construction Worker *Abraham Lincoln *Larry the Barista *Panda Guy *Mrs. Scratchen-Post *William Shakespeare *Where's My Pants Guy *Taco Tuesday Guy *Wiley Fusebot *Old West Wyldstyle *Bad Cop/Good Cop *Velma Staplebot *Marsha Queen of the Mermaids *Ice Cream Jo *Ice Cream Mike *Cardio Carrie *Garbage Man Dan *Garbage Man Grant *Gordon Zola *Sheriff Not-a-Robot *Deputron *Blaze Firefighter *Hank Haystack *Fabu-Fan *Blacktron Fan *Kebab Bob *Sudds Backwash *Rootbeer Belle *Plumber Joe *Alfie the Apprentice *Dr. McScrubs *Biznis Kitty *Angry Kitty *Queasy Kitty *Astro Kitty *Sharon Shoehorn *Sir Stackabrick *Gallant Guard *Frank the Foreman *Skeletron *Johnny Thunder *Radio DJ Robot *Pijamas Emmet *Astronaut Wyldstyle *Old West Emmet *Robot Disguise Emmet *Robot Disguise Wyldstyle *Piece of Resistance *Kragle ''The LEGO Ninjago Movie'' ''The Man from U.N.C.L.E. *Napoleon Solo *Illya Kuryakin *Alexander Waverly *Lisa Rogers *Gaby Teller *Victoria Vinciguerra *Adrian Sanders *Alexander Vinciguerra *Uncle Rudi *Jones *Contessa *Oleg *Udo Teller *Projectionist ''The Lord of the Rings/''The Hobbit'' *Frodo Baggins *Aragorn *Boromir *Meriadoc "Merry" Brandybuck *Samwise Gamgee *Gandalf *Gimli *Legolas *Peregrin "Pippin" Took *Bilbo Baggins *Mrs. Bracegirdle *Barliman Butterbur *Rosie Cotton *Gaffer Gamgee *Elanor Gamgee *Bree Gate-Keeper *Farmer Maggot *Old Noakes *Everard Proudfoot *Mrs. Proudfoot *Otho Sackville *Lobelia Sackville-Baggins *Ted Sandyman *Arwen *Figwit *Lord Celeborn *Lord Elrond *Lady Galadriel *Haldir *Rúmil *Damrod *Denethor *Éomer *Éothain *Éowyn *Faramir *Freda *Gamling *Grimbold *Háma *Haleth *Irolas *King of the Dead *Madril *Morwen *King Théoden *Théodred *Treebeard *Gollum *Gorbag *Gothmog *Gríma Wormtongue *Grishnákh *Lurtz *Mauhúr *Andy Serkis *Mouth of Sauron *The One Ring *Saruman *Sauron *Shagrat *Sharku *Snaga *Uglúk *Witch-king of Angmar *Déagol *Elendil *Gil-galad *Isildur *Thorin II Oakenshield *Balin *Bifur *Bofur *Bombur *Dori *Dwalin *Fíli *Glóin *Kíli *Nori *Óin *Ori *Radagast the Brown *Thranduil *Tauriel *Bard the Bowman *Alfrid *Beorn *Bain *Braga *Master of Lake-town *Sigrid *Tilda *Galion *Smaug *Girion *Dáin II Ironfoot *Thrór *Thráin II *Azog the Defiler *Bolg *Fimbul *Great Goblin *Goblin Scribe *Grinnah *Narzug *Yazneg ''Scribblenauts'' ''Bunnicula'' *Bunnicula *Chester *Harold *Mina Monroe *Arthur *Fluffy *Arthur Monroe *Marsha *Becky *Scott Dingleman *Madame Polodouri *Patches the Weredude *Lugosi ''Justice League'' ''Teen Titans'' ''Arrowverse'' ''Young Justice'' ''Harry Potter'' ''Fantastic Creatures and Where to Find Them'' ''The Matrix'' ''Gremlins'' ''The Goonies'' ''Beetlejuice'' ''Pacific Rim'' ''Austin Powers'' ''Xiolin Showdown'' ''Wild Wild West'' ''Gravity'' ''Mad Max'' ''Police Academy'' ''The Iron Giant'' ''Quest of Camelot'' ''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' *Captain Planet *Kwame *Wheeler *Linka *Gi *Ma-Ti *Gaia *Commander Clash *Hoggish Greedly *Verminous Skumm *Duke Nukem *Dr. Blight *Looten Plunder *Sly Sludge *Zarm *Captain Pollution *Big Ed Bakar *Dr. Russell's Assistant *Preston *Jane Goodair *Shanoub *Dr. Apollo *Goki *Todd Andrews *Wheeler's Dad *Lexel Starvak *Ray *Jane Green *Moisha Lowkowitz *Bitsy Blight *Ella Salvator *Dr. Rice *Caucasian Patrol Member *Skyrunner *Danny Dazzleduff *Karen *Dr. Georgina Carbor *Wheeler's Mom *Dr. Russell *Josh *Dusty *Old Indian *Lori Saunders *Kujo *Eco the Clown *"You Bet Your Planet" Announcer *Rigger *Verminous Skumm Henchman 1 *Verminous Skumm Henchman 2 *Verminous Skumm Henchman 3 *Verminous Skumm Henchman 4 *Verminous Skumm Henchman 5 *MAL *Leadsuit *Argos Bleak *Pinehead Brothers *Ooze *Tank Flusher III *Mame Slaughter *Mr. Slaughter ''Supernatural'' ''Storks'' ''Steven Universe'' ''Regular Show'' ''Clarence'' ''Generator Rex'' ''Johnny Bravo'' ''The Powerpuff Girls'' ''The Amazing World of Gumball'' ''Samurai Jack'' ''Adventure Time'' ''Ben 10'' ''Dexter's Laboratory'' ''Cow and Chicken'' ''Ed, Edd n' Eddy'' ''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' ''Camp Lazlo'' ''Chowder'' ''Uncle Grandpa'' ''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' ''Time Squad'' ''Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi'' ''O.k. K.O Lets Be Heroes'' ''Apple and Onion'' ''Craig Of The Creek'' ''We Bare Bears'' ''The Marvelous Misadventures Of Flapjack'' ''Codename Kids Next Door''